Nannies
Recap After his breakup with Quinn, Barney decides to jump back in the game by organising an event called "Bangtoberfest", and has spent a lot on merchandise for it. However, Barney later tells them that the event is a flop, as he keeps using his old techniques. Marshall comes to the bar and tells Ted and Robin that Mickey came to the apartment unannounced, since he burned down his house. Lily then comes to the bar as well to tell Marshall that her time of looking after Marvin is up, and that it's his turn. Lily then tells Ted and Robin that she has to go back to work soon and they still haven't found a nanny. Robin suggests that Mickey should help with the baby, but Lily laughs at this, saying that her dad was never there for her in her childhood. Robin then offers that she and Nick could babysit, as they are really clicking as a couple. Ted then says that if any couple is clicking these days, it's him and Victoria. (Future Ted then says that it can get ugly when you are fighting with your ex on who is happier in their relationships.) They then start fighting about whose relationship has progressed farther. While searching for a nanny for Marvin, Marshall and Lily come across an elderly British woman, who they think is perfect, but they can't afford her salary. They then come across Julie Jorgenson, who is form St. Cloud, Marshall's home town, and he also knows her family. They then ask her to be their nanny, but she tells them that she just has one more interview that day, but she thinks that she doesn't think she will like the other person more than them. Lily and Marshall later call her to know if she will be their nanny, but she tells them that she meet a single dad at her next interview, who is a billionaire and is also taking her to Paris. Realizing that that "single dad" must be Barney, they go to his apartment. Lily tells Julie the truth, and asks her if she is still wiling to work for them, but she says that she is not willing to work for anyone who is friends with Barney. After Julie leaves, Barney tells them that Barney has been pretending to be a widower, and interviewing nannies, for his pretend baby, to hook up with them. Lily, angrily tells him that he ruined everything, and that he is the most immature person she has ever met, and storms out. Next morning, as Lily is about to call in sick for work, since there is no one to take care of Marvin, Mrs. Buckminster shows up at the apartment and tells them that Barney has agreed to pay her salary, but Lily has trouble giving Marvin to a stranger. She then fires Mrs. Buckminster. Lily later wakes up and Marshall notices that she has a stuffed monkey in her lap, and Marvin is missing. They run screaming to the living room and see Mickey with Marvin. He tells them that while Lily was asleep, he bathed, fed, put him down for his nap, and took him to the park. Lily is surprised at how Mickey is so good with kids, but he tells him that for the first few years of her life, before he started gambling, he took care of Lily, as her mother worked. He then shows Lily pictures of their time together and says that although he wasn't their for most of Lily's childhood, he promises that he will be there or Marvin's, if she wants. Lily then agrees to Mickey being Marvin's nanny. Then pictures of Marvin and Mickey's time together are shows at various ages, till his first day at preschool. Meanwhile, Ted and Robin are still fighting about who is happier in their relationship. But, as Ted says that he noticed that how emotional and needy Nick is, Robin tells that that she also noticed that Victoria is a slob. They then tell each other that they are a little fed up at their partners behaviors. Robin says that Nick cried when she killed a spider, and Ted says that Victoria has a pile of unwashed dishes. However, they say that their partners habits are good in a way, and they toast to making their relationships last. Future Ted then says that both relationships would implode within the month. After Barney is cornered and beaten up by all the nannies he fooled, he tries to hook up with a girl at the bar using one of his old techniques, but is stopped by Mrs. Buckminster, who he has hired to put and end to his womanizing ways. He thanks her and ends up sleeping with her. Continuity *This is the fourth time that Bang Bang Bangity Bang is featured. *Lily's resentment of her father not having been a good parent to her has been mentioned in , and . *Barney's line "lets talk about getting you off" was seen in during the scene where he's visiting a prison to pick up girls. Gallery Sss.png How-I-Met-Your-Mother2.png Nannies1.jpg Nannies2.jpg Nannies3.jpg Nannies4.jpg Nannies5.jpg Nannies6.jpg Nannies7.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Bangtoberfest is a reference to the annual . *Lily describes Mrs. Buckminster as a 'spoonful of sugar' which is a song in . Lily also name the other interviewed nannies as 'Scary Poppins'. *Ted, Robin and Nick are watching vs. game which actually took place on the day before the episodes original airing. The Giants won 27-41. Music *I Do I Do - Other Notes *The website Heynannynanny.com referenced in the episode was created by the staff and launched directly after the episode aired. Guests *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Chris Elliott - Mickey *Michael Trucco - Nick Podarutti * - Mrs. Buckminster * - Julie *Francesca Capaldi - 7-year-old Lily *Marie Pettit - Beth *Daisy Faith - Sally *Carol Herman - Helga *Melissa Christine - Kara *August Maturo - 4-year-old Marvin *Ely Uettwiller - 2-year-old Marvin Podcast Featuring an interview with Josh Radnor. Reception The episode was viewed by 7.82 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/stats-spotlight-monday-night-castle.html Donna Bowman of gave the episode a B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/nannies,85994/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 5.4 out of 10, saying that "(the episode) had its brief flashes of potential, but right now those classic moments are still a distant memory". http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/10/09/how-i-met-your-mother-nannies-review Ethan Alter of gave the episode a D. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/nannies.php References External Links * * * de:Die Super-Nanny